1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to hearing aids and devices for cleaning and charging hearing aids. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to a single portable apparatus that combines the functions of charging and cleaning hearing aid devices into a single unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, hearing aids have become miniaturized to the point where they are non-visible or of such miniaturized size that they fit directly into the ear canal. Although this is the most current state-of-the-art there still exists prior art hearing aid devices as well, which envelop the exterior of the ear and are mounted therearound.
In any event, regardless of the type of hearing aid that is involved, these devices present the user with ongoing problems. These devices are very small and use batteries that need frequent charging, and because of their size, small batteries are hard and/or difficult for some users to change. The hearing aid oftentimes does not receive the hygienic care it requires and functionally degrades due to cerumen build-up. There are many reasons for a lack of proper attention, including size of the product, age of the user, or lack of simple and effective way of cleaning. However, there exists an ongoing need to periodically clean the hearing aid, and the battery contained therewithin needs to be recharged.
The prior art has addressed the need for cleaning to a relative degree. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,556 teaches a cleaning device for cleaning an electric razor, which teaches the immersion of the shaving head into a bath of cleaning fluid.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,215 teaches a device for determining the soiling of the shaving heads. As a consequence of detection of the soil the bath is activated.
It is to be appreciated that the prior art of which applicant is aware simply does not address the issue of cleaning and recharging of hearing aids. Thus it is to be appreciated that there exists a need for such a device. As disclosed hereinafter the present invention addresses this need for improvement.
An object of this invention is the provision of a combined portable apparatus for cleaning and/or charging the battery of a hearing aid device.
In one aspect of this object, the provision of such apparatus that enables a user with the ability to effectively clean and disinfect a hearing aid, including removing cerumen to maintain optimal hearing response of the hearing aid, and maintain proper hygiene.
In another aspect of this object, the provision of such apparatus increases the ease of use and proper functioning of the hearing aid, including reducing/eliminating the need to change batteries and/or dead battery and associated hearing loss.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a combined portable cleaning and charging system for hearing aids that enables a user to place their hearing aids in a base station that acts as a storage, cleaning and recharging station.